King Vlad the Mad
by battle manga
Summary: Can a man that plagued by his ghosts rise? Can he rise above himself to make the galaxy a better lace. NO but meeting Jabba can turn anyone straight.


**In Vlad Manor**

 **Vlad masters in the stars.**

Danny blasted at Plasmius with a bolt of bright green ecto ray. The sting of the strike having clipped Plasmius on his side as he careens into some chemicals on the shelves. He screamed in anger and pain as the various liquids touched his ghoulish flesh. It did not matter that it would heal soon, but it still HURT. He lunged for Danny and gave a hard hit to his gut that made all his others seem like child's play in comparison. He followed with a kick and a heavy hit to the head. "You will pay dearly for that child." Vlad said while still wheezing threw his teeth. He was enraged and depressed. Not a good combination when trying to hold back from killing someone.

He wasn't even planning anything on this day of all days. But for whatever reason Phantom had spotted him going about at night in his ghost form and presumed the worst. Not that you could blame him, but today he would blame him out of sheer spite. Phantom had followed him to his lab under Masters manor and started to shoot first and ignore the highly delicate equipment. Not the best idea by any means.

"What? Do you except pictures of mom as payment?" Danny retaliated to this new Vlad by launching a volley of green and blue bolts. What no one noticed was that one of his bolts hit the portal mechanism changing it into a swirling red color. Instead of a green glowing portal now stood a red glowing vortex culminating into a black void. But everyone was a bit too preoccupied to notice. "Come on Vlad I've seen the box ghost hit harder." Not knowing when to shut up may be one of his lesser fallings. While smack talk worked most days today, not so much.

Vlad dashed at Danny for another kick but Danny released his ghostly wail Nocking Vlad back just in front of the vortex. Vlad tried to rise but his cape had been snagged by the portal and it started to drag him in. Vlad felt some panic and tried to blast himself out but could not. His neck began to strain and his eyes widened. It was getting harder to get air into his lungs. His arm was caught by the vortex and he knew it was too late. He took a device labeled IKOD and pressed the button before throwing it across the room into a pile of books.

Danny looked on in horror as the portal ate his arch nemesis. It howled like some great beast devouring its pray, shooting out lighting and sparks from all sides. He rushed in to grab Vlad before the portal could take him. But just as he was about to reach him a bolt of lightning sent searing pain threw him and caused him to be thrown back into a wall. His body ached and barely responded but he was able to get back up to his feet. But it was too late.

With one last blood curdling scream Vlad transformation broke and he was swallowed by the portal. The portal then closed a second latter. Danny rushed over but could see no way to Get Vlad back. No way to save Vlad. _Did I just kill him_? He asked himself torn at having lost his greatest and most fun villain. Sure he creeped after his mom but rarely was he lethal. He did not deserve This. The fruit loop only deserved cereal heaven.

Danny stood up and walked out of the lab, sealing it up and going home to recover from the physical and mental shock. He would fix this latter.

… … …

 **In the void**.

Pain, Thunderous pain. Vlad? Masters? Plasmius? He wasn't even Sure anymore nor did he care. All his energy being used to keep himself whole. This scenario was eerily similar to when he first got his ghosts powers. But back then it was a quick blast to the face that made him deathly sick for years. But now he was being pelted with energy and ectoplasm that was recharged. Even Danny who had been hit with the full force of a portal only ever got it at the minimal power and only a second. This was. Different. When he looked back on the incident latter he would realize that his Human DNA was refusing with his Ghost DNA. Empowering him but at the cost of the searing pain. Of course at the moment wall he thought about was that his limbs were not supposed to be bending that way and that he was really glad his organs did not need to function or he would have suffocated long ago. His bones were reknitting and his muscles were stretched pulled and beefed up then broken down once more. His energy just barley keeping the flow of change from Getting to his brain.

POV Vlad

 _How long have I been here_? _How long will this continue?_ _Will this forever be my punishment for all my sin's_? _So much pain. So much. But I guess we all must deal with pain at some point. I just wish my answer was no. Always. Cursed to be at deaths door forever I guess. Look at me being all poetic. Well not much I can do but think I suppose and look out at the endless expanse of black_. All he could do was think and remember. If this was how he died, then he truly wished he had no more regrets.

At least here I was whole. What people never realized was that the beginning stages of going ghost was not just hell on the body but mind as well. After being hit by the ray I had spent two years in my bed barley able to lift a finger unless I went ghost. But the madness of it all would at times be too much to handle. It was not till five years ago that I became whole if not correct.

I looked on into the great expanse of darkness and felt strangely content. Like a child hugging his parents. Fitting I suppose. There were no people to hurt no one to blame and nothing to do other than endure.

A flash of red caught his attention and he felt elation at the distraction. It was first a pin prick but even that would stand out here. As time moved so did the light grow larger. As Vlad Masters lost consciousness he saw the light envelope him and then he knew no more.

… … ..

ON AL HUTTA

I do not know what happened after that. It was all a bluer and I was so week. All I know was that there was a jumble of motion and color. A Sandy desert. Strange little creatures that hurt me with their sticks. I remember anger and thrashing and killing till I lost it again. Then I remember A giant slug and then more prodding till I snapped something's neck. My mind finally returned to me when I was in a cell. It was dank dark and musty. A true dungeon of the old English type. Except for the advanced lamps and robots walking everywhere. I stayed like that for a while and just listened. I didn't know the language but I got the jist of it and that I was a prisoner that was meant to do something. Hopefully nothing to foul.

Worst of all was that in this state my powers were unreachable. What most don't know is that in order to use the power of the Ghost state you must be in the right mental state and need to have excellent control. Thank goodness Daniel never learned meditation otherwise he would have been an actual threat. But as of now he was barely able to feel his ghost core. And it felt strange. Before it was a normal core that felt like cool nights and whispers in the dark. Now it felt like the darkness before a storm. Calm but ready to unleash all hell. It would still take some time but he could transform soon. He looked about suddenly as familiar words were said and spotted a robot that was actually speaking English but it passed far too quickly for him to do anything.

He groggily got up and did some stretches. Seemed he was going to here in this filth till he got his power back, how unsightly. Just as he became coherent the door to his cage was opened and he was quickly subdued by some fat pig or orc like creatures.

They dragged him down to what was a colosseum like area. Actually looking around, that was exactly what this was. Vlad broke out into a sweat and went over his options.

Still need a day for powers. Weapons? Fallen weapons on the colosseum floor. Axe, proficient and experienced but to heavy at current power level. Whip? Good range but week against armor, too tricky. Small short sword? Good for fast movement and still sharp and deadly.

He ran towards the small short swords and looked around for his opponent. While most would be reluctant to fight in a colosseum, Vlad had already done so much that nothing surprised him anymore. After all what can compare to fighting a Flying octopus the size of Godzilla. Then Fighting Godzilla.

At the top of the stage a large slug like creature with large eyes and little else in the way of aesthetic appearance was looking down and speaking about something or other. Now since he was a ghost he had a small amount of telepathy that he cultivated rather well. In ghost form he could read a persons thoughts but in human form he was able to get a general sense of people and when he was being tricked.

When he pointed his telepathy towards the slug he felt like he needed a bath. It was the slimiest, most revolting mind he ever had the displeasure of reading. It was like a swamp dumped with oil and molten shit.

This was not evil elegance this was just disgusting.

The creature began to speak in some odd baritones Language that was far to pleasant for such a grotesque thing. He had met ghost slavers in the ghost zone that were better mannered than this thing.

A droid of some kind was apparently translating everything for the crowd in English. Witch was odd but welcome.

"Ladies and gentlemen the great and exalted Jaba the Hut welcomes you all to another gladiatorial fight. Today the fight will be between the unknown albino human and an Adlerian Beast known as the Wendigo. Place your bets and let the fight begin.

The doors in the arena started to open and a quadrupedal beast emerged. It was a tiger! Ok so not exactly like one. For one it was green and black rather than orange. It had a bit of a longer snout witch indicated a more canine origin, its paws were blood soaked and its maw showed long dangerous tusks.  
This was not a creature to mess with by any mere person. So it looked like he was supposed to be the sacrificial offering to get the crowds blood boiling. He smirked at their naiveté.

The beast ran at Vlad with the speed of a train and slammed one paw into his head. What surprised Vlad was that although he was moved, it barely hurt. He knew that the speed was something else but he could still follow it. He got up again and the tiger ran at him again. But this time when the tiger came close Vlad ducked under the paw and slammed his sword threw its eyes and out the back of its head.

The crowed grew quite for a beat before exploding into loud cheers. Next a large hulk of a fighter came through the door next. He was an orc like creature with a big belly and big hands. His skin was rough and pink while his legs were shorter and stout. His armors were a futuristic parody of a romans with a haired Mohawk on his head and large lathery armor. In his hands is a large mace that seemed just this side of dangerous.

"The great and exalted Jaba presents 'The Crusher' all the way from the Lothal regens. Fight begin.

This time the Crusher ran at Vlad like a tank, running up and swinging his mace. Now Vlad could admit that there was a lot of decent power behind his strikes, but he was just so slow. Vlad barley had to even try. It was like fighting against the box ghost except this guy was actually threatening. Vlad wanted to sleep soon so he just went in and cut the orcs throat, then gut, then legs. It bled out in seconds.

After that guards finally came back to take him to his bunk were he slept for the night. Vlad loves to be conniving and powerful and all that but even he loves sleep above all else. As people passed by Vlad closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. The sounds of clanking and beeping not deterring him at all.

… …. …

Jaba was in a foul mood today. And people normally feared him when he was in a good mood. Yesterday he had placed a large sum of money on the crusher wining. To ensure his win he had put a defenseless random man that the little people had got him up against him after it one against the beast. If it had died by the beast, then he would have continued till one actually won.

But no now he was out a lot of money and he needed to punish someone. So what better way than executing the gladiator by putting him up against a rancor. Oh this was going to be fun.

The signaled the trainers to make the preparations and get his books ready.

.. … …

Vlad finally woke from his trance like sleep and opened his eyes. No one saw but his eyes flashed a dangerous purple color that seemed to emanate power before calming into his normal gray tone. Vlad looked up and down then stretched his arms out and grabbing a stone. With a soft grip the stone shattered in his hands. He smiled "I'm back."

The door to his cell opened and a short little person came into the cadge. "Well your up. Time to put up one last fight pale man. He He Ha Let's see how well you do today." He started to make a grabbing motion towards Vlad before Vlad quickly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me you disgusting little cretonne."  
"Getting snippy I see, well you won't be so arrogant with a couple hundred volts going through that little head of yours." The creature pressed a button on his arm and waited for the screaming to begin. But after a second he became nervous when nothing happened. Vlad guessed they put an electro chip in his head. But what many don't know is that most ghosts are naturally resistant to electricity. Not much but enough that this was nothing. But just in case he fazed everything out of his head. He heard a soft click behind him and levitated the chip up and into the little creature's mouth without it even notasing.

After one more attempt at using the chip the Gimp was shocked to find that he was being shocked instead. Vlad rushed him and picked him up by his throat. He spoke slowly and carefully still getting used to his vocal cords. "Listen here little creature. I am going to go out there and put on a marvelous show. Then I will come here and find you and end your miserable existence unless you move NOW." He let the Gimp go and walked after his scrambling form. Oh yes he could finally fell his ghost core once more. It was different now but oh so powerful, oh so Alive.

 _Ironic seeing as most saw ghosts as being dead. Oh what's this_? A feeling in his core. A static and powerful feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. I was building and building just waiting for the right time to be released. And **ohm** it would be.

He walked out into the colosseum with his normal business swagger. More in control then ever before. Some in the audience that were not just dumb sheep were confused that this slave was sauntering out onto the field. It was different than those that had one battles before and were arrogant. This was a kings walk. Saying he was always in control and you were already dead.

And why shouldn't he. For all intense and purposes, He was dead. No more responsibility no more planning and safeguarding. Just him, his brain and a whole galaxy to have fun in.

He walked into the middle of the colosseum and ignoring all the weaponry while shouting up to Jaba. "What do you have for me today little Snail, perhaps more fodder for me to kill or are you going to actually tray and kill me yourself now? "His voice was soft and melodic but carried beyond even the walls of this vast colosseum. The crowed was quite now. No one disrespects Jaba, no one.

"The great and angry Jaba the Hutt says that you will die today. You shall be fighting the Rancor with no weapons. You will die." While it may have sounded plebian out of a human it sounded rather more intimidating out of a droid. It made things interesting.

Vlad looked at the doors were a mountain of a beast came out. It was rough all over and had a bumps and scabs across its pink and brown skin. Two massive arms lumbered on its side while its belly dissented down.

Vlad Shrugged "I've fought bigger." And it was true, the ghost zone was full of creatures the were from nightmares(literally). Carnivores bats the size of houses, Yellow wolves that took down orcas and even a literal walking mountain. Compared to those, this was nothing.

Vlad just stood there and watched as the beast roared and charged at him. The Rancor swung down its mighty fist ready to smash the little man. He swung down and then tripped when the force of his punch met resistance. He looked down and the little man was still there with a bored look on his face.

Vlad yawned at the creature. When you face such things as ghosts on a daily basis what was one monster. He continued like that for some time, just slapping the creature around. The crowd getting steadily more antsy.

But Vlad had enough He walked up to the creature and reared back his hand and squatted. He jumped into the air and delivered an uppercut that forced the creature thirty feet into the air. Now people were not just shocked they were frozen. As if the sheer absurdity of what they were seeing made their very brains (or lack thereof) stop.

The rancor fell on its back shaking the earth as it did so.

Vlad didn't want to play anymore so he reached down into his core and felt for that cold yet comforting presence. He found it and reached into it. As two white rings began to form around his body a feeling of terror began to fill the audience. The rancor witch was in the middle of this storm had its fight instinct on high alert. Its body reacted and ran at the creature before something terrible could happen. It had just made it up when a beam of light purple and pink energy shot out form the creature and hit the Rancor.

The Rancor exploded, Blood and guts littered the audience and some were crushed by the Rancor's massive bones. The cause of said destruction was finally revealed.

Vlad looked down at his form and saw some changes to his normal wardrobe. While before he had a solid while hazmat suite now he wore a solid white suit with tendrils of energy moving across the cloth. Black spirals, purple blobs and red spots moved across the suit in slow methodic lines. His hair with before looked like horns, now looked more dragon horn like but instead of going up they went more towards the back of his head. A pendent with the symbol of a planet, earth adorned his neck. His aura with was week before now shone like a bright and shining star. It reverberated out and caused many powers in the universe to pause.

But for now Vlad was back, Vlad was powerful and this Plant would learn to fear him. He charged up his power and let it smoke into the atmosphere. Clouds formed and winds picked up. Blasters were fired at him but he shrugged them off like paper balls. Above everyone's heads a tornado … Tornados were ripping into the colosseum.

Then Vlad moved. Faster than scanners could pick up he launched himself at the hutt and slammed down in front of him. Jaba ordered his men to shoot but they all bounced off his aura. Grenades were thrown but soon levitated back to them. Vlad let loose a roar that made every beings instinct to run kick in. This was the Ghostly Shriek. A variant on the Wail that strikes fear into whatever hears it.

He grabbed hold of the Hutt and ripped all the knowledge he had out of his head and killed him in the process. While most was vile and crude his money was now Vlad's. And soon so would all of Hutt space.

While this is a very useful ability it was also not one to be taken lightly. To do this transfer you must consume the entirety of a person, mind and soul alike. It is in no way a pleasant experience and sifting through all this data latter will be a most acreages experience. A normal one was like trying to eath a garbage dump. This creature was like drinking down an ocean of toxic waste. So why not leave it only for the direst of circumstances. At least now he knew what was happening in the … … … _. Oh I'm in a whole new galaxy, with space travel. OK this was not good, or maybe really good. Too soon to tell. First things first. Money then power_. Looking back Vlad saw the sheet fear and terror on everyone's faces and knew that the power part was going to be easier then he thought.

… …. ….

A few minutes ago On Corosont.

In the Jedi temple it was a normal day Filled with meditation, saber exercises learning and the general hub bub of a normal day. Master yoda was tending to a tree in the gardens and helping out the planters since this was one of his favorite trees. Also as old as he was but he would never admit that.

It was then that all the Jedi in the temple staggered as if they all lost balance for a few moments. Master Yoda managed to flip before he plummeted to the ground.

A meeting was called as soon as everyone's Bering's were established. In the meeting hall the various masters that could make it were sitting in the chairs or projected in hologram form. "Force storm we all felt?" Yoda began. For that it was what it had felt like. A storm in the force. Not Light but not wholly dark as well as if the sides. It was not even something new but just something that had not been felt on this scale before. Like how you always hear the buzzing in your ears but never really hear it.

"It was most disconcerting; reports are coming in that a few Jedi in delicate situations have received some injuries and master Sekto will have to be replaced since he is now missing an arm." Master PloK-Quo reported to the council.

"Do we know what caused this occurrence? Was it an attack or where it came from?" Master Sectura asked in her normal calm tone. This even had unnerved her as she was meditating before a battle.

"Nothing so concrete I'm afraid." Master Windoo finally spoke up. "I did sense rage in storm thought. Indicating this could be the work of a Sith to unsettle us."

"Not the rage of the Sith this is. While furry it contained sparks of mischief felt to I did. As if the force was playing a trick. Not the Sith I sense but powerful this force presence is. Why now or where I cannot tell but is all Jedi felt it across the galaxy then powerful understatement it is." Grim news this was to the council. In the middle of a war they had no time to go investigate some random force presence out in the galaxy.

"Meditate on this, we will till answer arrives." With that the council session ended.

… …. …


End file.
